


脑洞新颖的一辆车

by SaberStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 学院au，学生会长三好学生盾私底下是学园stony论坛的开车大手，理工学科全能天才铁私底下是学园stony论坛的常客，全文的车是Steve开车的内容……我实在不行了，我好想自恋一下……





	脑洞新颖的一辆车

　　“……我们来到这个环境优美的校园，是为了更深层次的学习，是为了拥有更多的朋友。”

　　Steve Rogers微笑着看着站在台下的学生们——他的同学，有些甚至比他还要年长一些。

　　“总而言之，作为第一年评选的优秀代表，我希望我们能遵守国家法律，遵守校规校纪，学习知识……”

　　没过多久，这场表彰就结束了。Steve在后台和老师们告了别以后就收拾了自己的东西，婉拒了Bucky叫了一群美女为自己庆祝的提议，径直回到了自己的寝室。

　　为了这次表彰大会他已经准备了两周了。Steve想，如果自己只是去念个演讲稿或只是筹划整个大会也好，两件事都由自己完成……

　　他还是没直接一头栽在柔软的床上，而是脱掉了熨得平平整整的校服外套，解开了衬衫的扣子。精壮的肌肉让那些蜜色的皮肤看上去充满了力量，Steve叹了一口气，走进了浴室里。

　　到场的都是各个学院的优等生，但只有Steve得到了这荣誉无比的奖项，因为他是最好的。

　　虽说他只依旧是个大学生，但他的美术作品已经被不少著名画廊争相预约展览。Steve Rogers拥有艺术天赋，同时他又肯踏实认真地学习。他正直、善良、乐于助人、时常见义勇为——再加上他的成绩又是名列前茅，他自然是管理全校的学生会长。

　　Tony也在那里，Steve看到了。

　　Tony满脸不耐烦地站在原地，Steve还记得他又没有刮胡子。在自己规劝了他不少次以后，Tony没再用那双漂亮的深棕色大眼睛瞪着他，而是干脆找了设计师给他设计了胡子的造型。

　　——胡子的造型，genius。

　　虽说那些胡子并没有在Tony脸上停留太长时间，就被它们的主人以“太麻烦”的理由全部剃掉了。

　　Steve仰起头来去让那些热水打在自己的脸上，那些胡子让Tony看上去……

　　更加性感了。

　　他先是在心里谴责了自己，最后却又根本禁不住那长长睫毛在自己心里的骚动，无声地把手伸向了自己的腿间。

　　发泄的过程通常是令人头皮发麻的舒爽，温热的水再三地提醒着学生会长的身份。

　　等到他意识到自己做了什么以后，Steve还是感到了一丝难为情——即使这已经是他不知道第几次这样做了。

　　他第无数次地发誓以后再也不会这样做了，随后又苦笑了一下——没用的，Steve Rogers没办法抗拒那双大眼睛，也没办法抗拒那个天才性感的小胡子。

　　Steve懒得再吹头发，只在腰间围了一条浴巾，大步走出浴室以后坐在了电脑前。

　　他重重地拍了一下自己的胸口，暴力地试图让自己依旧狂跳不停的心脏安静一些，却被论坛上被刷出来的爆表热度吓了一跳。

　　“你干什么呢？”

　　让他再熟悉不过的声音骤然出现在了门边，Steve惊地猛然一巴掌拍上了笔记本电脑的屏幕——

　　Tony只探了个脑袋进来，Steve敢保证他的小胡子天才的屁股现在一定翘的高高的——

　　等等，我在想什么？！

　　他有些尴尬地摸了摸自己依旧没干的头发，转过身去看Tony，“你怎么来了天才？我以为你会在你的实验室？”

　　Tony看上去呆愣愣地，依旧维持着只探进来一个脑袋的模样。听到学生会长的疑问以后他才像是刚刚反应过来，“我来……借你的课堂笔记。”

　　这个理由的确有些牵强，但Steve还是很高兴Tony能来看看自己。

　　“好吧，下次测试希望你不要再挂科了，”他站了起来，去翻找自己的书架，“虽然Mr.Obadiah的确对你的要求有些过于严格了，但他毕竟是你父亲的好友……”

　　Tony却撇了撇嘴不以为然，然后又像是意识到了什么一样地提醒Steve，“不是那个讨厌鬼的课，是Natasha的助教课笔记。真想不通这群教授明明拿着不低的工资还偷懒，让那个可恶的女人……”

　　Steve顿了顿，有些无奈地摇了摇头。

　　Natasha的助教笔记每次都是最多的，因为他们的Nick老师向来总是“有事要忙”。Steve想自己大概是放在包里了，就径直向门口走了过去。

　　——Tony像是避开什么一样猛地向一旁退了几步，他看到了。

　　Steve装作若无其事地找到了自己的笔记，又抽出了中间夹着的几张纸——Tony没看清楚那是什么，大概是一个人的脑袋，他想。

　　而大眼睛的天才在接过了学生会长的笔记以后，就支支吾吾地找了个理由很快逃走了。

　　这次换作Steve呆愣愣地盯着被关上的门口，随后苦笑了一下。他摸了摸自己的头发，觉得已经干了一些，犹豫了一会儿还是重新坐回了电脑前，重新把刚刚差点被他一巴掌拍的四分五裂的电脑打开了。

　　

 

 

　　

　　Tony呻吟了一声，他的阴茎整个被他的男朋友吞了进去——Steve柔软湿滑的舌尖色情地舔弄过他的柱身，吮吸着他的出精口，试图在第一次以前就把他逼得射出来。

　　“啊……Steve……你别……别舔那儿——”

　　呻吟声很快就从他的喉咙里传了出来，Tony有些崩溃地抓紧了身下的床单，浑身颤抖着射进了学生会长的嘴里。

　　Steve被他的精液呛住了，但还是把那些液体都咽了下去。他又俯过身去亲吻他的天才红肿的嘴唇——发甜的腥味儿蔓延在他们两人的舌头间，Tony下意识地抬起来腿环住了他的学生会长结实的腰背，把自己更贴近他。

　　学生会长即使已经被怀里的天才勾引得几乎想要直接把自己顶进去了，但他还是没舍得让他的Tony经受哪怕一丁点儿的疼痛。

　　他伸长了胳膊去够床头柜上那个透明的小瓶子——他们两个都知道那是什么，只不过这位学生会长和这位理工学院的天才从来都没使用过罢了。

　　Steve并不知道这东西是怎么用的，于是他下意识地把它顺着他的天才那刚刚发泄过的、顶端红艳艳的阴茎倒了下去——他整整倒了大半瓶。

　　Tony被激得浑身哆嗦了一下，喋喋不休的嘴唇又开始数落他“中老年”的爱人。Steve没再让他多说什么，而是再次地吻住了他，同时试探性地想把一根手指顶进去。

　　Tony下意识地向后缩了缩，但却没抗拒他的学生会长。

　　Steve的手指慢慢地在紧致的后穴里开拓着，试图让那些紧张的软肉放松下来。直到他碰到一片更加柔软的地方——Tony整个儿缩了一下，然后贴着Steve的嘴唇呻吟出声。

　　“Steve……”

　　向来热衷于吐出否认与嘲讽的嘴唇也只能软绵绵地叫着自己的名字，Steve觉得那里已经足够松软了，于是慢慢地换上了自己的东西，一寸一寸地顶了进去。

　　“Gosh……Rogers……”

　　Tony漂亮的眼睛只眯成了一条缝，他感觉到自己的身体被整个打开了。

　　学生会长规律的锻炼和曾经效力于军队的经历让Steve第无数次的忍耐住了射精的冲动——Tony的身体里又热又湿，柔软的穴肉紧紧地贴着他的阴茎，下意识地不停收缩着。他被挤得头皮发麻，但却依旧不敢过于用力。

　　“你快点……学生会长，别告诉我你不行……”

　　Tony虽然有些不适应这个，实话说被那么粗的东西顶进来的时候他没觉得痛，但他实在是觉得这刺激得让他有些头皮发麻。

　　“我怕伤到你……Sweetheart……”

　　理工学院的天才觉得他的学生会长憋得满头冒汗的样子实在有些可爱，于是干脆把他的脑袋拉了下来，轻轻地贴着他的耳边说了一句话。

　　Steve的脸一直红到了脖子根，但他在这个时候没再接着犹豫了。他拉高了天才的腰，狠狠地把自己整个顶了进去。

　　“天……你也太……”

　　Tony惊呼了一声，修剪整齐的指甲在学生会长结实的手臂上留下了几道浅浅的白痕。

　　这个时候Tony却觉得这比之前的饱胀感更让他浑身战栗，而他却不觉得疼痛——更多的是对他的学生会长迟钝的不满。

　　但在下一秒钟，他就没办法再思考这些了。

　　

　　

 

　　

　　  
　　而在这个时候，坐在电脑前的Steve却莫名其妙地觉得自己写不下去了。

　　他的那些文章已经得到了不少的推荐，在这论坛下面几乎全部都是学院里那些女孩子们的留言——甚至还有不少外校的学生。

　　要说Steve一开始发现这个地方的时候，他简直不知道自己是以什么样的心情看完一篇文章的。他知道，自己与Tony的关系一直都很好，而且他的确……

　　一直喜欢理工学院的Tony Stark。

　　只不过自己在欺骗别人方面简直和Tony在研究那些小玩意儿的时候表现出了同样的天赋，Steve想。连老实人Banner都犹豫不决地问他是不是对Tony有意思，但他还是一笑带过了。

　　——这东西简直就像是毒品，Steve知道这个。他在第一次看到了那些描写自己和Tony的恋爱故事的时候只觉得面红耳赤，而没过多久他就开始无意识地把那个自己没看完的故事补充完整了。

　　但他实在想不出来，于是学生会长再次打开了论坛的首页。

　　Steve叹了口气——他知道自己一直表现出来的都是人人羡慕的优等生，学生会长，参军归来的英雄，但他却在这个时候根本就没法抗拒一个名叫“Stony”网站的诱惑。

　　他无比幸运自己被学校分配了单人宿舍，这也是由于他是学生会长，连续两年的荣誉学生。否则如果被别人发现了这个，Steve甚至觉得自己会再也没有脸面出现在Tony的面前了。

　　而在没多久以后，令他自己都没法相信的是——他竟然加入了那个论坛的作者队伍里。

　　他知道自己不应该这样做，作为学生会长他甚至应该立刻向校方反映这种情况并且叫停这个论坛——但他却在几个月前堪称虔诚地洗了手，在自己的笔记本上敲下了一行字。

　　“一个不为人知的秘密”。

　　“Steve Rogers有个不为人知的秘密——他除了是个学生会长以外，除了荣誉学生以外，他还是保守着自己最不为人知的秘密。”

　　“他喜欢他们学校理工学院的Tony Stark。”

　　在写下这些字以后Steve突然觉得一股热浪从自己的心脏里猛然蔓延到了他的胸腔，又迅速地爬上了他的脸颊。Steve之所以连现在都记得这个，是因为那是第一次——他以自己“Steve”的身份，加入他与Tony虚假的爱情故事。

　　真是可悲——Steve有些自嘲地笑了笑，他一直以为自应该尽快切断这没有任何意义——并且也是不可能的单相思，但他却觉得自己像一个瘾君子一样越来越不能忍受没有Tony的日子。

　　但他还是忍住了，用虚构自己与天才的爱情故事的方式。

　　他长长地吐出一口气，猛然向后躺在了床上。Steve没在意自己依旧有些潮湿的发尾沾上了被子，而只是瞪着眼睛看着天花板。

　　

　　

 

　　

　　而Tony在回到了自己的寝室以后，连着把自己桌子上放了隔夜的咖啡一口气喝完——冰凉的液体从他的食道一路流进他的胃里，这才让他整个的激灵了一下，压下了身体里的燥热。

　　Mother fucker……Steve Rogers' naked body……

　　他狠狠地闭了一下眼睛又睁开了，精壮结实的腹肌和全美第一的胸肌就明晃晃地展现在他的面前，Tony觉得自己能够忍住不流鼻血就已经算是很好的了。

　　天，他刚刚在看什么？他一边把借来的笔记往桌子上一扔，就把自己整个人摔在了床上。一旁带着实验用耳塞的Bruce用眼角的余光瞧见了这个，有些无奈地伸手把自己的耳塞摘了下来。

　　“怎么了？学生会长不在宿舍吗？”

　　“不——他在。”

　　Tony的声音闷在被子里，有些含糊不清地回答道。

　　Banner笑了笑——他比他们都大些，已经在攻读他的第二门硕士学位了。他一眼就能看出来这个比他小几岁天才在想什么，于是有些犹豫地说，“我得出去一趟，新的实验器具来了，但教授一个都不在……”

　　Tony依旧把自己闷在被子里，“好吧，我今天不会出门了……”

　　Bruce只能又笑了笑，把自己刚刚一时兴起弄出来的东西收拾好了，没过多久就离开了。

　　而Tony却猛地从床上蹦了起来——他突然想起，自己忘了一件非常重要的事。

　　他从自己的桌子上拿过自己的手机，抱着被子重新一头栽回了床上。

　　没过多久，他就打开了学院的论坛。

　　不，我不能再这么做了，不能……

　　天才一边这样想着，一边还是忍不住地点开了那个特殊的图标。

　　

　　

 

　　

　　Steve亲吻着他的天才不断发出呻吟的嘴唇，同时用指腹不轻不重地按揉着Tony的乳头。Tony有些难耐地不停地扭动，但在学生会长眼里这无疑是他的男朋友赤裸裸的诱惑了。

　　被撑开的感觉从他的身体里传遍了全身，偏偏这个时候Steve找准了他的前列腺慢慢地碾了上去——Tony惊喘出声，指尖下意识地用力地在Steve结实的手臂上留下了几道白痕。

　　胀痛的感觉早就被酥麻的快感给赶得无影无踪，反而有更多的欲望开始慢慢地占据天才原本清明的大脑。

　　Steve意识到Tony似乎已经适应了自己——他不再接着忍耐，开始大开大合地肏干他的天才。

　　那柔软的穴肉简直能吸走Steve的所有神志——学生会长无意识地想，同时几乎是无法停止地一下又一下顶进他身体里最热最湿的那片地方。又软又湿的穴道无法忍受这样的刺激，紧张地咬住了那根粗长炙热的阴茎——但这只把学生会长逼得更加用力地肏进那里。

　　Tony把的手臂无意识地勾住了他的脖子，有些受不了地咬住了学生会长的肩头。

　　湿热的粗喘就在他的耳边，粗长滚烫的阴茎不停地狠狠顶进那高热紧张的地方。Tony觉得这实在是太激烈了——但他似乎忘了这是他自己挑起来的。

　　“Steve…………Slower……”

　　然而被叫到名字的学生会长却正沉溺在那又软又热的地方，又怎么会听从天才的央求。他噬舔着Tony发烫的耳尖，温柔缱绻，却在身下一下又一下发狠地肏着他已经开始无意识地痉挛的地方。

　　如同波浪一样翻滚的欲望席卷上了天才的身体，他的呻吟声已经无法停止了——从喉管深处发出的叹息跟随着学生会长的动作愈发的慵懒舒适，撩拨着Steve依旧在忍耐的内心。

　　——这对他来说几乎只是刚刚开始而已，Steve一直到现在都牢牢地克制着射出来的冲动，他还没享受够那个湿软紧致——但又只属于他自己的地方。

　　Tony爽得头皮发麻——他看得出来，这让学生会长放下了一些担忧，他原本以为他的宝贝会痛，会抗拒自己，现在看来他的耐心是有必要的，让自己怀里的天才慢慢适应自己，这对他们都是好的。

　　Steve早就找准了地方——那个软软滑滑的地方是Tony的前列腺，他只需轻轻一碰，Tony就会发出令人头皮发麻的呻吟。

　　——但他偏偏不碰那里。

　　被粗壮滚烫的阴茎肏弄着肠壁的感觉鲜明地流淌在天才的大脑里，而身体里最敏感的地方却被学生会长有意无意轻轻地蹭着——Tony狠狠地咬了一口Steve的肩膀，呻吟得软绵绵的嗓音里有股恼羞成怒的意味。

　　“你……你给我……”

　　学生会长知道他的宝贝只不过在自己的肩头留下了几枚齿印，他贴着Tony的耳朵，“怎么了……疼吗？”

　　“你快点……学生会长，你没吃饭吗……”

　　——老天，Tony保证这句话他永远不会再说第二遍了。

　　狂风暴雨一般的快感骤然从尾椎传入他的四肢百骸，Steve不再顾及自己会不会弄疼了他，而是干脆开始大开大合地肏干起来。

　　“不……你慢点…………哈…………”

　　突然，体内肆虐的阴茎狠狠地碾上了他的前列腺——把他逼得无意识地尖叫出声。太舒服了，Tony感觉自己的全身都是一片酥麻，平日里思维敏捷的大脑也像是被捣得失去了思考的能力。

　　太刺激了——Tony的身体里逐渐变得越来越热，Steve只觉得自己的理智早就跟着他的天才湿软紧致的甬道赶得干干净净，他只想让Tony为自己更崩溃一些。

　　“No……Steve……I can't…………”

　　天才蜜糖色的眼睛早就泛红着了，生理泪水从眼尾慢慢地滑下来——Tony敢说这是自己第一次在学生会长的面前哭出来——还是被Steve硬生生地肏成这样。性所带来的快感和羞耻心在Tony的大脑皮层交互，让他慌乱被迫接受着Steve粗长的东西狠狠地肏弄——但他又甘之如饴。

　　  
　　他的小腿早就没了力气去环住Steve精壮的后腰，而是软软地搭在学生会长的身体两边，被对方的手臂架着膝弯被迫承受着一次又一次的撞击。

　　紧窄的穴口已经无力再收缩，而是只下意识地痉挛着。一声又一声的呻吟根本无法停止，Steve腾出一只手去抚摸Tony同样硬起的东西，那顶端已经开始分泌出透明的液体了。

　　

 

　　

　　——天，这个作者究竟是谁？

　　Tony已经下意识地把自己整个缩进被窝里，双腿不停地夹着被子磨蹭了。他自从发现了这个论坛以后就像中了毒一样不停地阅读上面的文字，他知道从自己第一次打开以后，每一次自我抚慰的发泄都是依靠着那里的“Tony”被“Steve硬生生肏得射出来。”

　　这位作者写的那些文章——

　　无一不是“自己”和学生会长Steve Rogers火辣销魂的做爱场面——Tony得说这作者对Steve的表情把握的相当到位，还有自己的对Steve那些纯情举动做出来的反应……

　　Tony知道这论坛的大部分都是学院里的女孩儿——有些甚至有着自己的男朋友——想到这里他有些难过地叹了口气，他的“男朋友”这个时候说不定还在认认真真地写作业——或许在处理学生会的事情？还是在健身？

　　健身。

　　赤裸的蜜色皮肤下肌肉饱满，大颗大颗的汗珠从那隆起的胸肌一路滑下来，慢慢滴落到同样鼓鼓囊囊的健身短裤上……

　　Tony狠狠地咽了一口口水，决定接着看下去——同时，他用自己的手掌悄悄地在被子里握住了自己已经抬头的欲望。

　　

 

　　

　　“行了……我……我不要……Steve…………别………………”

　　他已经射出来两次了，高潮以后又软又热的地方激动地痉挛着敏感至极，但在学生会长的字典里就像是没有“节制”二字一样，依旧不停地肏干着那不停抽搐的、湿滑的后穴。

　　再一次被Steve强硬的肏干逼得硬起来的阴茎，那顶端已经是通红的了。Tony不知道接下来他还能再承受多久，但学生会长依旧不变的速度和力道……

　　“I'm sorry Tony……”

　　Steve觉得有些难为情——他知道这是他们的第一次，他也知道自己不能做得太狠了——但那柔软的穴肉不停的吮吸实在是连带着他的精神也夺走了，学生会长简直就像失去理智一样依旧狠狠地在那泥泞不堪的穴口进出。

　　Tony觉得自己的全身都已经有些发麻了，所有的触感和敏感点全部都集中在被学生会长不停肏干的甬道里。他的眼泪早就停不下来了。

　　红肿的眼圈有些痒痒的，他知道那是因为自己哭得有些厉害了，眼泪干在了眼圈上。

　　Tony下意识想用自己的手臂去揉眼睛，却被Steve握住了手。学生会长慢慢地亲吻着天才红红的眼圈，身下却依旧不停地变换着角度刺激着那已经无力痉挛的甬道。

　　学生会长摸了摸他软绵绵的腰侧，已经感觉Tony实在是不能承受更多了。

　　“你想结束这个吗？Tony……”

　　然而Steve却在这个时候又忍不住亲吻了他的天才柔软的嘴唇，Tony微不可闻的拒绝声音也被他咽了下去。

　　Steve知道，Tony已经受不了这个了——于是他慢慢地加快了速度，决定放过他的天才。

　　“你……慢点……啊……”

　　他故意找准了前列腺上狠狠地撞击，把他的天才原本已经无力呻吟的喉咙重新逼得叫出声来。那些润滑剂和Tony本身的汁液把他们的交合处弄得泥泞一片，整个宿舍都是激烈的、啪啪的水声。

　　他射在了Tony的身体里。

　　乳白的浊液随着他慢慢抽出来的动作，也从那个有些红肿的穴口流出来了一些。Steve看到了这个——自然而然地，他的喉头下意识吞咽了一下。

　　而刚刚把发痒的眼睛睁开了一些的Tony却刚好看到了这些——他敏感地发现依旧留在自己体内的那部分属于Steve的家伙……

　　重新慢慢地硬了起来……

　　“不，不行了……Steve，我们还是第一次……”

　　天才试图劝诱着他的男朋友停下来，却又被猛然重新撞进后穴的阴茎逼得浑身颤抖了起来。

　　“I'm sorry……”

　　Steve白净的脸上充满了歉意——但他重新硬起来的阴茎却再一次地顶进了他的身体深处。

　　——哪门子的道歉！

　　而成日里把自己泡在实验室和器材室的理工天才，又怎么能在这种情况下比得上规律安排作息与健身时间的的学生会长呢？于是他只能任由那根粗长的东西狠狠地顶弄着自己，爽的头皮发麻地在Steve的手臂上抓出来一道一道浅白的痕迹了。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　Tony喘息着射进了自己的手心里。

　　他下意识地赶紧抽出来几张纸把那些精液擦了个干净。Tony猛地从被子里坐了起来，长长地吐出了一口气。

　　真正的Steve……

　　Tony叹了一口气，虽然说在这文章里的Steve也是脸红羞涩得像上个世纪的老冰棍，但他还是对自己……

　　妈的，Steve说不定只是把自己看做是朋友而已。想到了这个的Tony更加烦躁了，他低头看了眼自己的手机，觉得自己的心口有些堵得慌。

　　——对了，他到现在还不知道这个作者是谁呢。

　　这自然是难不倒理工科的天才——他可是他们学院网站的主要制作人。

　　Tony从床上跳了下来，随后把自己的电脑打开了——这可不是Steve那个贫穷的学生会长的笔记本，Tony早就用自己挣来的工资组装了自己的电脑了。

　　然而在看到了那ip地址以后，Tony却有种不祥的预感。他曾经帮助不少朋友装过电脑系统，这一串代码还是他特别设计的……

　　天蓝色的眼睛和标准的美国甜心笑脸，严谨的领带和校服纽扣。

　　Steve Rogers。

　　Tony觉得自己的意识已经随着电脑屏幕上微笑着的Steve——不，这是Steve的学校档案，他对着电脑，觉得自己竟然不知道是愁是喜了。

　　Steve是学生会长。

　　Steve是这些，自己和他做爱的文章的作者。

　　Steve对自己的感觉……

　　Tony自然是径直跳下了床——他还穿着拖鞋，以这天才以前对自己的外表的注重程度——反正他是绝不会这样做的。

　　他得问清楚才行，他想。

　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
